


药是我下的

by Forestus



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestus/pseuds/Forestus
Summary: 执行任务的森尼不小心被下药了🙊哥哥要怎么帮他呢🤔
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 25





	药是我下的

林在范几乎找遍了三十六层的所有房间，终于在倒数第二个房间发现了倒在地上的王嘉尔。王嘉尔的身体随着呼吸微弱地起伏着，他的身旁是一把沾满血的军刀，床上躺着一个男人的尸体。

“杰森！”林在范几乎是冲过去查看王嘉尔的伤势。王嘉尔闭着双眼，眉头紧皱，脸上浮着潮红，他紧咬着下唇，看起来很难受。林在范触碰到他的手臂，发现他的体温烫得吓人。

林在范抚上他的脸，“森，醒醒。哥哥来了。你的任务完成得很好。”林在范轻轻地揉着他的脸，温柔地看着他慢慢睁开眼。

王嘉尔睁开眼，发现自己半躺在林在范的怀里。“哥，东西我拿到了。”王嘉尔立即想要站起来，林在范想扶着他，王嘉尔说，“不用了哥，我自己可以走的。”

林在范担忧道：“杰森，你体温好烫，真的没事吗？”

王嘉尔回了他一个微笑，刚想说没事，身体却突然虚弱地快要往下倒，他扶住墙，感觉体内像着火了一样在不断发烫。

林在范提出要背他，王嘉尔还是拒绝了。血液全部聚集到体内的某个羞于启齿的地方，那个地方不停地叫嚣着，渴望着，欲望的开关被完全打开，身体的每一寸肌肤都变得极其敏感。

林在范的把王嘉尔的手臂架到自己的胳膊上。王嘉尔只穿了一件薄薄的衬衫，他紧贴着林在范的身体，他呼吸着林在范的味道，心跳急剧加速，身体越来越烫。林在范的另一只手扶着王嘉尔的细腰，王嘉尔用尽了最后一点的意志忍住去抱住林在范，他咬紧了下唇，压抑着那个不断在分泌淫靡的液体的地方。

“在范哥.……”王嘉尔的声音糯糯的，他想请求林在范不要挨他那么近。

林在范仿佛能猜到他想说什么似的，搂着他的腰的手又紧了一点。“森尼乖，我们快到楼下了。”

到了地下停车场，林在范把王嘉尔放到汽车后座上。“森尼，我们去医院吧？”林在范用哄小孩子的语气对他说，不断安抚着他摸着他发烫的脸颊。

王嘉尔依恋着林在范微凉的手掌，但又想逃离，他咽了口口水，眼神迷离地，“哥，不要去医院。”林在范的味道充盈在空气里，不断地挑逗着王嘉尔忍耐的极限，他的性器已经半勃，他夹紧着双腿，不想让林在范发现他的异样。

“可是你看起来状态很不好。要不我们回总部，让荣宰医生帮你看一看。”林在范说。

王嘉尔的头摇像拨浪鼓，“不要，我们回家好不好？哥你去开车吧。”王嘉尔的眼眶湿湿的，林在范看着他潮红的脸颊，有点心痒痒。他到驾驶座上启动汽车，骨节分明的手放在方向盘上。他对背对着他面朝椅背的王嘉尔说，“难受一定要和我说。”

王嘉尔嗯了一声，手上开始偷偷动作起来。他的目标人物有找鸭子的癖好，王嘉尔在高级会所假扮成鸭子，目标人物成功上钩。王嘉尔穿着极薄的衬衫还有紧身皮裤。为了博取信任，他喝下了对方给的酒，但他没有吐掉。谁知道酒里头放了药。该死的。王嘉尔心里骂道。

王嘉尔暗恋林在范。他知道自己的身体支撑不住自己回去了，于是求助总部，他没想到来接他的是林在范。

“哥哥，可以不要看我吗？”即使王嘉尔背对着林在范，他也能感觉到林在范的视线。这大概是佣兵的直觉。

林在范有些心虚地转过身，也刻意不去看后视镜。

王嘉尔的手撸动着性器，车上是他迷恋的林在范的味道。他心里默念着林在范的名字，手上的动作不断加快，可就是到达不了高潮。他喘息着，手里的力度加大，每每感觉快要到达顶端，却又一直在临界的边缘。反而是后穴的内里在不断发热，渴望着被狠狠贯穿。他心心念念的人现在距离他不到两米，他却只能小心地呼吸着他的味道，卑微地默念着他的名字，不敢去靠近他，触碰他。林在范听到王嘉尔的喘息还有衣物摩擦的声音，他能猜到王嘉尔在干什么。林在范握着方向盘的手下意识地攥紧，他的身体也有了一点反应。

王嘉尔看着自己半勃的性器可怜兮兮地流出一点点透明的液体，底下一片全被小穴分泌的液体弄得泥泞。他觉得自己的意识开始模糊，每一寸皮肤都在渴望着被抚摸，每一个地方都在渴望着被怜爱。

他失控了。

他趴着身子，脸朝向林在范，他的眼角挂着点点泪滴，水红色的嘴唇像可口的樱桃，湿发性感又撩人。他身上的衬衫因为体内发热被自己扯开，露出白皙圆润肩膀和好看的背部肌肉。

“在范哥哥，可不可以帮帮我？就一下，好不好？”小声的请求像在路边纸箱里可怜兮兮地望着路人的被遗弃的小动物。

这副样子的王嘉尔，完全是在要林在范的命。

林在范深吸了一口气，把车停到了一个隐蔽的地方。

他来到后座，王嘉尔迫不及待地抱住他，林在范一手圈住他的腰，一手撑着后座，才稳定住身子。林在范的体温相对于王嘉尔偏凉很多，王嘉尔依恋地攀着他的肩，忘情地亲吻着林在范的脖颈，贪婪地轻咬着，另一只手心急地去解他的衬衫扣子。

林在范一手稳稳地接住王嘉尔的小细腰，另一只手去帮他脱掉皮鞋。他解下王嘉尔的裤子，发现王嘉尔的内裤早被体液濡湿了大片。他褪掉王嘉尔的内裤，王嘉尔半勃的花茎弹了出来，泛红的颜色可口诱人，前端吐出微量的白浊。他的大手握住王嘉尔的性器，王嘉尔敏感地在他怀里一激灵，他微凉的手掌握着花茎上下撸动，快感像电流一样流遍全身。王嘉尔头抵着他结实的胸膛，爽得娇喘连连，可是这些远远不够，他的身体渴望更多，更多。

王嘉尔在他怀里扭动着身子，小烟嗓撒起娇来格外诱人：“哥，我的后面好痒。”林在范摸过他光滑的臀部，手指从臀瓣中间伸进去，探入那个湿透的地方。刚伸进去一点点，小小的穴口立即咬住他的手指不断收紧往里面吸，王嘉尔觉得有点疼，他紧紧抱着林在范。“杰森乖，放松。”王嘉尔尝试着放松，林在范找准了角度，配合着小穴分泌的液体的润滑，成功地插进了一根手指。

接着他又放进了第二根手指，两根手指一起抽插，小穴紧紧地吸着两根手指，不舍得他抽出。王嘉尔感觉一个硬硬的东西抵在自己的穴口，他知道自己最期待的终于要来了。他本能地去贴近，林在范笑了一下。他本来想说，把我当成朴珍荣也没关系的，但他还是没说。他告诉自己王嘉尔现在只是因为药物作用，但他心里同样渴望着他，想要占有他。

林在范硕大的龟头挤进小穴口，王嘉尔疼得紧抓着林在范的手臂，他微弱地叫出声，又渴望着林在范快点进去然后用力地干他。他自觉地把腿打开得大点，林在范才进去一点，王嘉尔被异物感抵得难受。“在范哥哥，亲亲我好吗？”王嘉尔湿漉漉的眼睛楚楚可怜，微张的小嘴透着水光，他白色的肌肤和漂亮的肌肉都是那么勾人。林在范吻上他的唇，身下一寸一寸地挺进。他的舌头划过王嘉尔的口腔，唇舌交缠着来回打着旋，他们交换着对方的津液，他们能听到的只有对方的鼻息。

粗长的性器整根没入王嘉尔的体内，填满了小穴。内壁的湿热的软肉一下子全部紧紧包裹吸附着林在范粗大的性器，不断地绞紧。那感觉温暖得像隧道，湿润得像春潮，林在范满足地叹息一声，又吻住了王嘉尔的唇。喜欢的人的身体真是致命的毒品。

他开始用力地抽插，每一下都顶到最深处的花心。王嘉尔的双腿攀上林在范的腰然后夹住，快感洪水猛兽一般袭来，他仰着头一边喘息一边软糯地叫着林在范的名字，又娇又软。王嘉尔神志迷离，林在范巨大的性器和快速的抽插让他高潮迭起，他贪婪地想要更多，小穴内壁的软肉被林在范撑到最大。

“再深一点，再深一点啊……啊…哥哥……用力一点……嗯嗯…在范……啊……啊……就是那里…我要哥哥……我要啊…在范哥哥……”

这些话语落入林在范的耳朵里宛如一触即发的催情剂，他在王嘉尔体内的性器又大了一圈，紧致的穴道就像千百张小嘴同时吸住林在范的性器，爽得他差点射出来。他啃咬着王嘉尔的喉结，紧抱着王嘉尔，下身用尽全力地冲刺。车内窄小的空间让他感到碍事，可他早就不管那么多了。

王嘉尔所有的理智都被欲望和快感击垮了，他现在什么都不用想，只是虚虚搂着林在范的脖子，浅浅地喘息，享受着疼爱。硕大的龟头直捣最深的花心，快感像一波又一波的海浪拍打过身体，不断积攒着，最后一下，终于到达了顶端。王嘉尔因为高潮尖叫出声，他的身体痉挛着，花茎射出了一道白浊的液体，穴壁的软肉不断紧缩，林在范也射入了王嘉尔的体内。

林在范把睡着的王嘉尔裹在自己的长风衣里，抱着他上了楼。睡着的王嘉尔乖巧无比，柔软的头发微微盖住了眼睛，嘟起的小嘴像极了小孩子。林在范忍不住亲吻了他的额头。“林在范……”王嘉尔软乎乎地说了一句。

林在范以为他醒了，但王嘉尔还是闭着眼睛。

“林在范帕布……”

原来是梦话啊……林在范无语，我在你眼里就是帕布吗？

“都不知道我喜欢你。”王嘉尔呢喃着。

林在范愣了，他抱着王嘉尔的手都要不稳了，他看着王嘉尔还是一脸安睡的样子。空气很安静，林在范的内心却是波涛汹涌。

王嘉尔一觉醒来，发现自己躺的地方不是自己家，也不是总部的宿舍。但床上都是他再也熟悉不过的味道。他猛地惊醒，环顾四周，然后看了眼自己身上眼熟的睡衣。接着他想起了昨晚的一切。

“天啊我都干了什么…………”王嘉尔又不可置信又觉得很害羞，他缩到床角抱住自己。“我要怎么办啊，我居然和在范哥做了。”王嘉尔陷入了深深的自责和自我崩溃中。

林在范开门进来，看见表情呆滞的王嘉尔。“醒了就起来吃早餐吧。”

王嘉尔鼻子酸酸的，他木木地说，“哥，对不起。”

“？？？”林在范歪头。

“我知道你一直都喜欢珍荣的。可是我很喜欢你。我被下药了，我没有控制住，对不起。我明天就申请调去C区，不在A区了。”王嘉尔说着说着觉得自己快要掉眼泪了，把头埋到膝盖上。

“你真是的……”林在范坐到他身边把他圈进怀里，亲吻他头顶的发旋，捧起他的小脸帮他擦去泪水。“我还以为你喜欢珍荣呢。我喜欢你你就看不出来？”

王嘉尔的眼泪瞬间倒流了。“那哥你老是和珍荣一起出任务！什么都和珍荣说，都不和我说，每次有什么事情都是珍荣告诉我的。我一犯错就凶我，珍荣没做完练习你都不管他。”他的小脸红红的，还是有点小委屈。

林在范笑了，“你每天都和珍荣待在一起，成天看着你俩有说有笑我能高兴吗？”

“要不是你昨晚睡着了说喜欢我，我还要沉浸在一晚上的做了朴珍荣的替代品的悲伤中。”林在范装作很难过地说。

王嘉尔反驳道，“我记得做的时候我叫的是你的名字！”

“哦，原来你记得啊。”林在范玩味地笑着。

王嘉尔脸红到爆了：“我不记得！我才不记得呢！”

林在范一把把他揽入怀里，“不记得就再来多几次。”

王嘉尔拍着他的手，脸上是压抑不住的笑。“我才不！”

林在范把他压在身下，二话不说吻上了他，手伸进了他的衣服下摆。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️❤️给我加点动力  
> 解 锁 更 多 👀👀


End file.
